Esperando a Arthur
by Minaki17
Summary: Alfred y y Matthew esperan en casa, pero Arthur hoy tarda demasiado en volver a casa.


El reloj de la pared empezó a sonar. Las nueve de la noche. Matthew levantó la vista del dibujo que estaba haciendo y miró a su hermano, que no se había separado de la ventana en toda la tarde.

-¿Alfred?-llamó Matthew.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió Alfred sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Ya son las nueve. ¿No es un poco raro que Arthur no haya llegado ya?

-Bueno... Se habrá entretenido. No te preocupes, que ya verás como viene en seguida.-contestó Alfred.- En cuanto le vea venir te aviso.

-Vale-dijo Matthew, aunque las palabras de su hermano no le habían tranquilizado. Hacía más de un hora que Arthur debía estar en casa, y la tardanza le estaba poniendo nervioso, y sabía que a Alfred también

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ponte a hacer algo, no?-dijo Alfred a su hermano, que seguía mirándolo.

Matthew asintió, y siguió con su dibujo. "No pasa nada", pensaba, "seguro que viene en un momento". Pero no fue así, y el reloj volvió a sonar.

-Al...Alfred

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó Alfred

-Son las nueve y media, y Arthur no viene-dijo Matthew nervioso.-Es muy raro, ¿no?

-No es raro, no pasa nada porque se retrase-respondió su hermano, que también parecía nervioso.

-Pero es que Arthur nunca se retrasa. Puede que le hayan atacado, y esté herido o algo así-continuó Matthew, que parecía que iba a echarse a llorar.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Se puede saber por qué siempre te pones en lo peor?-preguntó Alfred enfadado.- Nadie se atrevería a atacar a Arthur, y desde luego no está herido, así que no digas más tonterías.

Matthew entonces abrazó a Kumajirou y empezó a llorar. No podía evitarlo. Estaba muy nervioso y no le gustaba que Alfred le hubiera gritado. Y a pesar de lo que su hermano le hubiera dicho, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a Arthur, hasta que una horrible idea le pasó por la cabeza.

-Alfred

¡¿Qué?-gritó Alfred, enfadado.

Y si... Y si...-empezó a decir

¿Y si qué?

¿Y si... Arthur se ha ido y nos ha... abandonado?-preguntó Matthew de forma triste.

-¡¿Cómo?-gritó Alfred, que se dirigió hacia su hermano, furioso, y empezó a zarandearlo-¿Cómo dices eso? Arthur nunca haría eso, ¿vale? ¡Nunca! ¡No se te ocurra volver a pensar algo así!

-¡Lo siento!-exclamó Matthew, que no dejaba de llorar.- Es que ya es muy tarde, y estoy muy nervioso.

-Bueno, no llores, siento haberte gritado-se disculpó Alfred.-Yo también estoy muy nervioso, pero sólo hay que esperar, ¿vale?

-Sí- contestó Matthew, mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la ventana, y se dispusieron a esperar la llegada de su hermano mayor, pero no había ni rastro del inglés. Matthew entonces sintió que algo le tiraba del brazo. Era Kumajirou.

-¿Qué quieres Kumakichi?-preguntó Matthew sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Tengo hambre, dame algo de comer-dijo el osito.

-Yo también tengo hambre, pero ahora no puedo darte nada-contestó Matthew. En ese momento Alfred bajó de la silla en la que estaba subido y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Me voy-dijo Alfred.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde?-preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

-A buscar a Arthur. Ya son más de las diez, esto no es normal.

-¡Pero no puedes salir solo! Hace frío, y además ya es de noche.-dijo Matthew.

-Tú quédate aquí-dijo Alfred, que ya salía por la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No quiero quedarme solo!-exclamó Matthew.- Me voy contigo.

-Como quieras, pero date prisa.

Matthew se puso su abrigo, y entonces los dos niños salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

-¡Qué oscuro está todo!-exclamó Matthew, un poco asustado.-No creo que sea una buena idea...

-No pasará nada. Bueno venga, vámonos-ordenó Alfred.

Los dos niños empezaron a caminar. A pesar de que durante el día paseaban sin problema por aquel lugar, la noche parecía haber transformado el paisaje, y los hermanos no eran capaces de reconocer por dónde caminaban.

-Alfred, ¿dónde estamos? Nos hemos perdido-se lamentó Matthew.

-No nos hemos perdido, es por aquí, sígueme-dijo Alfred.

-Sí-respondió Matthew, pero entonces empezó a mirar a su alrededor, confundido. No veía a su hermano. Empezó a gritar aterrado.-¡Alfred! ¿Dónde estás? ¡No te veo!

-Deja de gritar, que estoy aquí- dijo Alfred, mientras agarraba a su hermano de la mano.-No te separes de mí, y venga, tenemos que seguir buscando.

Los dos hermanos siguieron caminando, mientras llamaban a Arthur, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo caminando, estaban cansados y no sabían dónde estaban. Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, y de repente Alfred empezó a llorar.

-Alfred, ¿estás llorando?-preguntó Matthew sorprendido, normalmente la situación era la contraria.

-Es que... tengo frío, y hambre, y estamos perdidos, y...-se paró, y empezó a llorar más fuerte-¡Y no sé dónde está Arthur!

Matthew entonces empezó a llorar también. La situación no podía estar peor. Ni siquiera sabían volver a casa. Así estaban cuando de repente escucharon algo moverse entre los arbustos.

-Alfred-susurró Matthew a su hermano.-Alfred, hay algo ahí.

-Ya lo he oído-respondió Alfred.

-¿Y si es un lobo o algo así?-preguntó Matthew asustado mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su hermano.

-No te preocupes-le tranquilizó Alfred. No había de qué preocuparse. Si una vez pudo con un búfalo, podría con cualquier animal que les atacase. Pero entonces vio una luz. Aquello no podía ser un animal.

-¿Y esa luz?-preguntó Matthew.-¿Es un fantasma?

-¿Un fantasma?-preguntó Alfred aterrado, los fantasmas eran lo que más miedo le daban, no podía soportarlo, y empezó a gritar.-¡Aaaaaaah!

-¿Qué pasa...? ¡Aaaaaaaah!-gritó Matthew al ver que la luz se movía. Y él y Alfred empezaron a gritar aún más fuerte cuando notaron que algo los levantaba del suelo.

-¡Aquí estáis!-dijo una voz.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Socorro! ¡Un fantasma!- gritaban los niños aterrados.

-¿Qué fantasma ni qué? ¡Soy yo, Arthur!

-¿Eh? ¿Arthur?-los dos hermanos dejaron de gritar al reconocer la voz del inglés, y sin más le dieron un gran abrazo entre los dos.

-Sí, sí, muy bien, ¿pero qué hacíais fuera de casa a estas horas?-preguntó Arthur a los dos niños, un poco molesto.

-Pues...pues que como no venías nos asustamos-empezó a contar Matthew.

-Y pensamos que te podía haber pasado algo, así que salimos a buscarte-le interrumpió Alfred.

-¡Pues no volváis a hacer algo así!-les riñó Arthur, aunque a continuación les dio un fuerte abrazo a los dos hermanos.-¿Sabéis el susto que me he llevado cuando he llegado a casa y no estábais allí? Ya estaba pensando en lo peor...

-Arthur, que me asfixio-se quejó Alfred mientras intentaba que Arthur le soltara.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas y por qué tardabas tanto?-preguntó Matthew.

-Es que la reunión de hoy se ha alargado más de lo esperado. Cuando salí fui corriendo a casa, y cuando llego resulta que no estáis-explicó Arthur, que aun parecía un poco nervioso.-Bueno, ya está, ahora vámonos a casa.

-No podemos volver, porque estamos perdidos-empezó a decir Alfred.-Y además, hay un fantasma.

-¿Un fantasma?-preguntó el inglés.

-Sí, antes de que tú llegaras hemos visto una luz detrás de ese arbusto-siguió Matthew.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-se rio Arthur.-Ese "fantasma" era yo con esta lámpara, que me he traído para no perderme, no como vosotros.

-Bueno, tampoco estábamos tan perdidos-dijo Alfred.

-Ah, muy bien, pues si no estabas tan perdido entonces llévanos tú hasta casa, ¿vale?-le dijo Arthur al niño.

-¡Pues claro! Se va por... allí-respondió Alfred señalando uno de los caminos.

-Es por el otro lado-se rio Arthur, que subió a Alfred en brazos, junto con Matthew.-Anda, vámonos a casa, que ya es muy tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía tiempo que tenía la idea para este fic en la cabeza, pero hasta ahora no me decidí a escribirlo. Creo que no me quedó tan mal, ¿no? Parece que sólo escribo historias con estos tres, ¡pero es que es con los que más historias se me ocurren! De todas formas me encantaría recibir propuestas sobre otros personajes sobre los que escribir, para variar un poco, aunque ya creo que el siguiente tendrá a otros personajes como protagonistas. Bueno, pues espero que os guste esta historia, y hasta el siguiente fic ^^<strong>


End file.
